Someone's Waiting To Love You
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Society has always been quick to judge. Yet what some portray to the public is not what they are truly like. And sometimes it can simply be too much, but when it does - who is going to be there to help pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first attempt at an a/b/o fic...it isn't going to be your typical one with lots and lots of sex. There will be some, but not a lot. I just wanted to let ya'll know a head of time! Anyways, here we go! This is cross posted with A03. My account name there is KDSkywalker - similar but not quite. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Yuri on Ice doesn't belong to me...I'm just borrowing my new favorite characters for a bit_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Best Kept Secret in the Former Soviet Union**

Victor Nikiforov was tired. In fact he had been for a long time. Endless practices. Endless seasons. Both for well over the last 20 years had finally worn him out, along with competing Internationally for almost as long. At age 29, he finally retired.

He had called it 'quits' once before or in the eyes of many, including his longtime coach Yakov Feltsman, he had simply taken a "break" for a year. Actually it was less than a year, just the Grand Prix Series, but who really thought that way?

Many believed that he would be ruined, never able to come back after taking so long off the ice to coach Yuuri Katsuki. Yet he simply kept on surprising them all. Well that was everyone but one person – the one person who he had dropped everything in Russia for and hightailed it to Japan for.

Yuuri Katsuki.

If there was one thing that Victor had learned from Yuuri in the months that he had spent with him at his home in Hasetsu, Japan, it was patience. He hadn't always been one to sit around and wait for things to happen or wait for what he wanted. But for Yuuri he would. Yuuri was worth it. Perhaps that's why Victor had fallen irrevocably in love with the Japanese skater. And everyday spent with him, he seemed to find himself deeper in love with him.

Yet it scared him. It scared him, because he had never felt these feelings for anyone else before. He thought that he had felt them for others before, yet he had been wrong. There had been an alpha or two and even an beta. But none of them were the "one" for him – he knew this for several reasons. The largest reason that stood out was that all of those partners he had been with – both the males and one female – was the fact that none were interested in being with an omega for the long haul. The reason that he had heard primarily dealt with the perceptions that came with omegas. _The heats. The pheromones. The nests_ – just to name a few.

That was why after a while Victor decided that he would just not dwell on his secondary nature and instead simply be Victor. More and more, society was accepting of omegas – especially with better heat suppressants. But even then, an omega had to have a heat at least once a year for health reasons. Thankfully, once a year heats were perfect for a skater. Plan out a heat during the off-season when he could sequester himself away from the world for a week.

It had always been like that. _**Always alone.**_ Never sharing his heat with anyone, no matter how much his body was calling out for someone else to claim it. Nobody to even make sure he was safe and protected or even hydrated - except for his first heats after he had presented as an omega shortly before his 13th birthday. That was when his mother had been by his side to make sure that no harm befell him. And even then, that was such a long time ago.

So in his hastiness to get to Japan after seeing the online trending video Yuuri skating to his _'Aria: Stay Close to Me'_ free skate, Victor forgot a vital part of his off-season routine.

His heat.

Needless to say, Victor was genuinely surprised to find out that the lithe Japanese figure skater that he had been smitten with for a while now was an alpha. And it happened purely on accident. Being as forgetful as he often was, by the time that Victor realized that his pre-heat symptoms were upon him, he was entrenched in coaching Yuuri. It was mid-July, just prior to the release of the Grand Prix assignments. There was little room for error and even less for time off.

Once he had realized what was going on, he quickly began to panic. Sensing that something was off with his coach, Yuuri began to question what was wrong.

At first, Victor was worried about telling him. What if Yuuri turned him away because he was an omega? Victor honestly had no idea how omegas – especially male omegas – were treated in Japan, because in Russia they still weren't treated with the same respect as they were in other places around the globe. Some people in Russia still thought that all omegas should be barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen at all times – no matter if they were male or female.

Eventually, Victor gave into Yuuri's insistent worrying and anxieties that he really didn't want to be his coach – which was the absolute furthest thing from the truth – and explained why he needed a break for a few days. Yet in this effort to quell the young skaters anxieties, Victor let his own feelings slip.

"Can you not see just how beautiful you are?" he had said as Yuuri sat across from him in the onsen one night after practice. "Do you know why I wanted to become your coach, Yuuri?"

The young skater shook his head no as Victor moved to sit directly across from him.

"I was drawn to you Yuuri. You skate like your body is creating music. It's just as beautiful as you are."

"Alphas aren't supposed to be beautiful," Yuuri had said looking away from Victor. "They are supposed to be the protectors. Strong and brave. Not anxious and soft."

Moving to tip his chin back up, Victor looked directly into Yuuri's eyes and revealed his closely guarded secret. "Anyone would be stupid not to want to become your mate. Not all everyone, especially omegas, want the domineering alpha type. Some omegas simply want someone who will accept them for who they are and not their secondary."

It was in that moment that Victor knew that Yuuri understood what he was saying – that he, Victor Nikiforov, the most decorated men's figure skater in history, was an omega. And from that moment on, their relationship wasn't just skater-coach, but something much deeper and something much richer.

It was also the first heat that Victor ever shared with someone and if things stay the way they are right now, it won't be the last either. Hopefully Yuuri Katsuki would always stay close to him.

* * *

In all honesty, he was shocked that he had never been questioned about his secondary. Most people had assumed when he was younger that he was an omega with his long hair and feminine features. Yet as he grew – and cut his hair – along with his body filling out, people began to assume that he was an alpha. Then there would always be those who wanted to simply say he was a beta, hoping to keep things simple.

Perhaps that had been why he had never really been asked what his secondary was once he started winning and breaking records.

People's notions of who he was.

Fine with him.

It also helped that most believed that Yuuri Katsuki was an omega because of his lithe build and feminine features that he had maintained into adulthood.

Oh did they have it wrong. Yuuri could definitely pull the alpha card when he had to. Did he like it? No. in fact, he liked to be left alone about his secondary too.

And that was fine with Victor.

Yet with retirement looming ever closer for Victor and Yuuri following within the next two years, Victor had begun to dream of the future.

Soon they would finally be getting married after their long engagement. Why rush things, when things were good how they were? He loved Yuuri. Yuuri loved him. They had bonded with each other during Victor's second heat that they were together for – by that time, they had been a couple for over a year and were already engaged, so why wait to bond? But what would come after skating?

Sure there was coaching. Yet there was something deeper that was tugging at Victor's heart. A need for something.

The need for a family.

He would give anything to be able to carry Yuuri's children. The urge to become pregnant was becoming greater and greater the closer Victor drew to retirement. He and Yuuri had discussed having a family of their own someday, when the time was right.

And Victor felt that the time was drawing near for that.

Yet there was one thing that he needed to do before he even brought up the idea of children. Actually, it needed to be done prior to marrying Yuuri.

It was to tell his fiancé the last secret kept close to his heart, yet it was the hardest one to divulge.

The secret of his family.

* * *

 _ **Comments and story alerts are food for my muse!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Before I forget, I know that I mentioned in the first chapter that Victor was 30 when he retired. Well I was wrong – he was 29. Sorry! I fixed it. Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

 _Be brave little one._

 _Make a wish for each sad little tear._

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Family Matters**

Victor would be the first to admit that talking about his family was not his favorite thing to do – not with the press during interviews for various magazines and other publications and certainly not with other people that he was close to, such as his friends. Yet he had always told himself that if he were ever to find the one person who could make his heart truly sing, then he would bare his soul to them. Yuuri was just that person to him.

Going to Hasetsu was probably the best thing that Victor had ever done in his life. He had moved 2,000 miles on a whim with a hope and a prayer that Yuuri Katsuki would not only remember the way that they had danced at the Sochi Grand Prix Banquet but also that he would be accepted there. At first he had been disappointed in Yuuri's response to his arrival, but also over time, not only had Yuuri opened up to him more, but also the Katsuki family had accepted him and Makkachin as part of their own.

And he loved it. He was apart of a family, just like he had always wanted.

Yes, he did have his rink mates back in Russia along with coach Yakov, but it wasn't the same. In Hasetsu, he began to feel that the parts of him that had been broken for so long were finally starting to heal. Whenever Hiroko would prepare him a bowl of Katsudon for a meal, he was healing. Or when he would sit and watch a football match with Toshiya and some of the other patrons in the onsen's main room. Or even when Mari gave him a shovel talk when it came to Yuuri's heart and feelings. All of those times, he was healing. He was being accepted.

He was being loved.

Yet, despite all of this, there was still a small piece of his broken past that he refused to give up – a part of him that just would not let go. Most times he could lock it away and forget about it, while other times the memories came roaring to the surface. The memories he wanted to keep locked away and secret were of the one he had let down so long ago and who had mattered most to him. It was these memories that he wanted to tell Yuuri about.

The memories of Katya, his little sister.

* * *

" _You will win these too when you're older Katya! I know it!" said a young Victor, no more than 16 years old, with a bright smile on his face and his vivid blue eyes shining along with his long silver hair flowing around his shoulders from where it was pulled back in a ponytail. He knelt in front of her and slipped his most recent gold medal around her neck. He had just won a senior level competition. "I'll make sure that you are the best female skater in all of Russia!"_

" _What is it?" the 3-year-old Katya asked, looking down at the gleaming round medal that weighed heavily around her neck before looking back up at her brother who was watching her with a smile still on his face._

" _A gold medal in figure skating…"_

 _Suddenly Katya and her bright smile were gone. Vanished right in front of him. He clumsily reached out in the darkness for her, calling for her. But it was useless. She was gone._

 _His little sister with her vivid blue eyes that mirrored his and her long chestnut tresses was gone. Instead he could hear her cries in the darkness for him – to both help her and to live up to his promises._

 _Stumbling more in the darkness, Victor could do nothing but fall to his knees and sob. His biggest fan, his personal cheerleader was gone. And there was no way that he would ever get her back. He had promised her the world, just like he had been lucky to experience._

 _But instead he was a liar…and there was no way to make it up to her…_

" _Katya!"_

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki knew a thing or two about panic attacks. He had experienced many when it came to figure skating and even one or two when it dealt with his relationship with Victor Nikiforov. Yet never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Victor would have panic attacks as well. He always thought that Victor knew exactly what to do, when to do it and how to act. But overtime, he had learned who the true Victor Nikiforov was and fell more in love with the imperfect version of the seemingly 'perfect' man that he had come to idolize over time. Yet the fact remained Victor had never had a panic attack around him.

A freak out – maybe.

A few tears shed over a simple miscommunication – a time or two.

But a textbook panic attack that Yuuri Katsuki was known for – never.

That perfect image of his fiancé was shattered one night when Yuuri woke up to Victor crying out in his sleep for someone named Katya.

Who the hell was Katya? An old fling?

No it couldn't be. Not from the way that Victor was practically screaming her name.

Victor continued to toss and turn in bed for another minute or so, continuing to cry out the name 'Katya'! Yuuri figured that he better do something and figure out what was bothering his fiancé. Pushing himself up in bed, he moved to press down Victor's flailing shoulders as he moved closer to his side. "Vitya, it's just a dream," he gently said, running a hand down the side of his face. "That's all it is. Only a dream."

Yuuri could tell in the dimly lit bedroom, thanks to the light of the full moon, that Victor's erratic breathing had leveled out. His eyes slowly open and take a moment to focus on what he is looking at. Yuuri continued to run his hand along the side of his face in an attempt to continue to calm him down.

"Yuuri?" he choked out after a moment.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Yuuri found himself engulfed in a tight hug where he was pulled close to Victor's chest where he could feel the older man's sobs racking against his ribs and the warm tears wetting his nightshirt. In a rare moment, Yuuri released his alpha pheromones to an attempt to calm Victor. It typically worked in the past when he had been upset about something, especially prior to a heat. Yet his heat wasn't supposed to come for several more weeks. What was going on?

"Any better?" Yuuri calmly asked as he could feel Victor loosen his grip around him. He felt Victor nod against his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuuri asked, continuing to gently prod, trying to find out what had brought about the unprecedented panic attack.

Pulling back from Yuuri, Victor kept his face turned down away from him as he took a calming breath. Slowly he looked up at him in the darkness. "I…I…I had…I had a dream about my little sister," he shakily said before collapsing into tears again.

Yuuri didn't know what to do or say. He had no idea. There had never been any indication in any media that Victor ever had any siblings – in fact, Victor rarely discussed his family when it came to interviews. It was a taboo subject, much like his secondary gender was. Yet Yuuri had been told about his secondary early on in their relationship, so why hadn't Victor discussed his family with Yuuri as well. What was so bad in his past that Victor wanted to keep it hidden from him? Hopefully Victor would open up to him. Perhaps he could meet him halfway.

"Was her name Katya?" Yuuri gently asked, moving closer to him in their bed before gently placing his hand under Victor's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

Victor nodded yes in response as he looked into Yuuri's eyes in the dark. Even in the dark of the room, the warm brown of Yuuri's eyes soothed him. Turning away momentarily from Yuuri, Victor reached over and turned on the lamp on his side of the bed before reaching into the drawer of the bedside table and pulling out a tattered book. Out of the book, he pulled out a picture and handed it to Yuuri, who had slipped on his glasses.

Taking the picture from Victor's hand, Yuuri looked down at an image of a longhaired Victor happily smiling, hugging a small girl, no more then 3 or 4 years old wearing both his gold medal and crown of roses that a fan had given him. Even though the girl had chestnut colored hair, her eyes were definitely the same as Victor's along with her smile.

"What happened to her?" he asked handing Victor back the picture.

Gazing at the picture, Victor gently traced his sister's face before looking up at Yuuri. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Victor shook his head no. "It's more like, I'm not exactly sure. It all happened so fast."

"But what about your parents? Do they know?"

"That's a bit more complicated."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Victor moved to sit back against the headboard of their bed. He reached out and picked up Yuuri's hand and squeezed it before beginning.

"My parents had a challenging marriage. My father came from a traditional and proud Russian family who prided themselves on their breeding skills, with very few omegas in the bloodline. While my mother was raised never knowing whom her actual parents were until she was much older. She wasn't sad or hurt when she found out the truth; but instead she understood that it wasn't that her parents hadn't loved her, it was just that neither one of her birth parents were at a good place in their lives to raise a child when she had been born. She did eventually have a relationship with them though."

Already, Yuuri was speechless listening to Victor's story. No wonder he never wanted to talk about his family to anyone.

"Being an omega, my mother was quite desirable by the aristocratic families of the former Soviet Union prior to the fall since it's easier for the alpha line of a family to carry if an alpha and an omega mate. My parents married when my father was 22 and my mother was just 16."

"What!"

"Remember things were different then Yuuri. Laws regarding omegas were different before the fall of Communism. That's why there are some who still haven't embraced new ways of thinking when it comes to the treatment of omegas and aren't as opened minded as say you are. Many still see omegas, even male omegas such as myself as simply breeders. Nothing more."

"Was that how your mother was looked at?"

"I'm not sure. She tried to shield me from so much. I didn't find out a lot of this until I was much older. See within a year of their marriage, I was born. Then a few years later, Communism fell apart and along with that change came the beginnings of my father's cheating on my mother. See the Nikiforovs were known for birthing strong alpha males and upon birth, the doctors would perform a test on all newborns to determine secondary gender immediately. For the last several generations there had been nothing but alphas with a beta every so often. What a disappointment I was for my father being born an omega. Almost immediately, he ignored both my mother and myself. Even going so far as to bring home other omega women who were about to be in heat and mate with them. Yet nothing ever came from any of those matings except that my babushka was furious with my father. She insisted that he try to have another child with my mother. So when I was 12 years old and already training away from home for skating, Katya was born."

"What did she present as?"

"No one knows. Babushka refused to let her be tested."

"So then what happened to Katya and your parents?"

* * *

… _12 Years Ago…_

 _Victor felt numb. How could of this happened? How could his parents both be gone? From what little he had been told, it was a murder-suicide. His mother snapped after enduring so much for so long and shot his father before turning the gun on herself._

 _He sat on the couch in the main room Lilia Baranovskaya's home. He and his coach, Yakov Feltsman had come directly here from the airport upon their return from the European Championships. She had been the one to call and tell Yakov what had happened._

 _Of course, Yakov had waited until they were back in Russia to tell Victor._

" _What about my sister?" Victor suddenly asked, looking up. "What about Katya?"_

 _Next to him, Lilia broke down and cried harder while Yakov sighed. "There was no will, Vitya. So your grandparents relinquished all rights to the state."_

" _I…I don't understand." Victor said looking in between his coach and his ex-wife._

" _She was sent to a children's home," Lilia softly said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Victor's face. "To be adopted…"_

* * *

"I have no idea why my grandparents put her up for adoption. My mother's parents would have taken her in a heartbeat. But instead I was left with a gaping hole in my heart. In one night, I lost the two people who meant the world to me and I was left with nothing."

"So that's why you struggled around the time you were 18."

"Exactly. I was still getting over their loss, plus I was experiencing a late growth spurt. I had to redefine who I was. That was one of the reasons why I cut my hair. Katya loved it long. Also that was around the time I got Makkachin. She helped me recover as well."

"Because of companionship?"

"Somewhat, but also Katya's favorite stuffed animal was a ratty dog that looked just like Makkachin that she called Makka."

"So she would be what, 17 years old?"

Victor nodded. "The same age as Yuri. In fact, she is exactly one month other than he is."

Neither said anything for a minute as they allowed the weight of everything that had been revealed to sink in.

"I had been wanting to tell you about her for so long, but I just could never find the right way to tell you. I'm sorry." Victor said, breaking the silence a few minutes later. "I wanted you to know before we were married because right now I am desperately searching for her. I want more than anything for my little sister to be back in my life and to be apart of my happiness. Hopefully the private investigator that I've hired will be able to find something."

"It's understandable, Vitya. I'm just glad that I know now. And hopefully something does turn up and we find her. I just wish there was something that I could do to help."

"You can help me forget for a little while." Victor said as he pulled Yuuri to lay a top of him as he moved back against the pillows. "Please?"

"Are you sure?"

Capturing his lips in a deep kiss, Victor removed Yuuri's glasses and placed them on the bedside table before rolling them both over on the bed so that he was now on top of Yuuri. He kissed his fiancé again before whispering "Always."

* * *

The early morning sun peeked through the curtains on the two men who were tangled among the sheets of the bed. Victor lay snuggled against Yuuri's chest for both comfort and assurance, needing to feel his alpha's arms around him. It wasn't often that his omega side came forward, but when it did, Victor often sought comfort. After last night, he needed it and Yuuri did not mind letting his alpha side when it came to comforting Victor.

Yet unknown to both sleeping men, a long awaited email alert was waiting on the alert screen of Victor's smart phone.

' **SUBJECT: REGARDING KATYA NIKIFOROV ADOPTION FORMS'**

* * *

 _AN: Dun Dun Dun!_

 _Anyways, whatcha think? Let me know! Reviews, Likes, follows are food for my muse! Also check out my other Yuri fic – 'Luck'_

 _Also the lyrics at the beginning of the story are from the song that I got the title of the story from. I'll reveal them over time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Be brave little one._

 _Make a wish for each sad little tear._

 _Hold your head up though no one is near_

 _Someone's waiting for you._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Growing Pains**

Most would say that he was gifted. Others would say blessed. Some would argue that he was both. Yet Yuri Plisetsky would tell them all to go fuck off.

He simply wanted to skate.

At 17 years old, he had been around the sport long enough and obtained enough nicknames – Ice Tiger of Russia, Russian Punk, Russian Fairy to name a few – that most would assume to just leave him alone. In fact, most did. Then there were the assholes. The ones who wanted to rile him up, just to see what the hotheaded teen would do.

Especially in the last year since he had presented as an alpha.

Yuri fucking hated it. He hated everything about secondary genders – from how the hormones overrode the brain to the overwhelming smells to the urges to feelings of being lost in a rut and not knowing what transpired during the haze. Then again he had only been through two of them, recently coming out of his second rut since it was the off-season.

Thank God there were suppressants for alphas just like there are for omegas. Or else he didn't know how he'd been able to handle what happened to his body.

Presenting later than most wasn't unheard of, especially for someone who was as active was Yuri was. And never presenting before 16, Yuri had always assumed that he was a beta. Hell most of the skaters he knew were betas! There were very few alphas and omegas. Of course that asshole Jean-Jacques "JJ" Leroy was an alpha and so was Leo de la Iglesia, which surprised even him. And he always knew that Yakov was an alpha, but he never knew until much later on in life that Lilia was an omega. When it came to the omega figure skaters, Christophe Giacometti and Guang Hong Ji were two that everyone knew of. Other than that, all of the other skaters he competed against and even practiced with were betas.

Except two. Everybody assumed since Yuuri Katsuki has such a feminine physique that he was obviously an omega, while Victor Nikiforov was taller with a more muscular frame would definitely be the alpha in the relationship. At first, Yuri did too. That was until he presented.

Shortly after the Worlds, Yuri had been at the rink preparing for the next season with Victor and Yuuri in St. Petersburg. Nothing much, just some conditioning. Yuri had been feeling a bit outta of sorts. Calling it an early day, he had gone back to his apartment to try and sleep off whatever was bugging him.

Instead, Yuri woke up a few hours later feeling that his entire body was on fire and there were so many new smells around him – some sweet, some sour, some vague some strong. Stripping down to nothing but his boxers, he couldn't for the life of him understand what is going on. His breathing was heavy, sweat was running down his face and body and his groin had begun to ache. Blinding reaching a hand into his own boxers, Yuri felt his own stiff cock – the slightest touch causing him to groan.

That was when Yuri knew what was wrong with him.

He was presenting.

Needless to say, the days that had followed for Yuri were pretty much a blur. He had been told from Victor and Yuuri that he had managed to send them a cryptic text message of sorts that had stated 'presenting – text when done' and left it at that. Victor in his overbearing, smothering ways had wanted to rush over to Yuri's new apartment and make sure he was ok, while his fiancé had suggested holding off. At least one idiot in that relationship had a brain.

"So now that you presented as an alpha, are you going to want an omega like tradition dictates or throw caution to the wind?" Victor had asked one night the following week after Yuri's presentation.

"What the hell do you mean old man?" Yuri asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza to put on his plate.

"He's asking what type of mate are you going to want?" Yuuri replied while Victor happily shook his head 'yes' off to the side. "Pay no attention to him. This is coming from a man who didn't even want a mate for the longest time."

"Not until that fateful Grand Prix Banquet in Sochi…" Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed his lips. Across the round kitchen table in Victor and Yuuri's apartment, Yuri pretended to gag.

"Ugh, disgusting," he said before taking a bit of the pizza. "Anyways, Victor do all alphas take omegas for mates?"

"Most do. But a lot marry other alphas or some betas."

"Yet omegas are rare aren't they?"

"Exceedingly."

"And you went all the way to Japan for yours?"

"Uh. No."

"Hun?"

Yuri looked back and forth between Victor and Yuuri several times before realization dawned on him. "You're an Omega? Katsudon is an alpha?"

"And it's the biggest secret in Russia." Victor said winking at him.

"Not really." Yuuri said, taking a bite of his own pizza slice. "It's just that people had gotten tired of asking and they just assume whatever they want to assume. Neither of us fit the "ideal mold" of our secondarys. And since you just presented there is the possibility that you may grow and change some, Yuri."

Great. That was the last damn thing he wanted to hear.

* * *

Of course, Katsudon had been right. Over the course of the next few months not only did Yuri growth almost 8 cm but also his shoulders grew broader, along with putting on a bit more muscle. It completely fucked up his skating to the point where he was falling on 8 out of 10 of his jumps. Fortunately Victor knew how to correct this problem since he had undergone a similar issue when he had a late growth spurt – yet not because he had presented as an alpha – but he was able to help Yuri through this crisis before the next skating season started.

With all the issues that came with presenting late, Yuri also made the decision to suppress. He had to make sure to keep his alpha side under control during the season. Sure he might like to act like the Russian Punk from time to time, but that didn't mean he wanted to live up to his nickname. In fact his alpha side scared the shit out of him. He hated to be out of control of his body while something so primitive and lustful was in control at times. Thankfully he had someone he could turn to for advice and who could guide him – that wasn't Yakov. He may never admit it, but he was thankful that Yuuri was there for him when others weren't.

His grandfather wouldn't understand what he was going through, since he was a beta. Nor would Beka, since he too, was a beta. Yes, he told them both that he had presented and yes, they both supported him. Yet, he felt isolated from them as well.

Good thing when he decided to suppress his alpha side, Yuuri had offered to go to the doctor with him. He had no idea what to do or even what to ask. He would never admit it, but he was thankful.

Even though he had presented as an alpha, one thing he found that hadn't changed was his relationship with his best friend Beka – Otabek Altin, the hero of Kazakhstan. They still talked just as much and even about the same things – skating, music, cats and life in general. And the previous off-season, they had each spent a week visiting the other. So why would anything change now?

Except he was wrong.

"So when are you wanting to come to St. Petersburg? Yakov is making me take classes at the University of St. Petersburg, but those don't last the entire off season." Yuri asked during one of their Skype conversations shortly after returning to St. Petersburg after the Worlds in Boston. He had just moved into his own apartment as well. Part of the deal about moving out from under Lilia's watchful eye, along with Yakov's, was that he had to attend classes at the University of St. Petersburg. Yuri had argued at first, but both Yakov and Lilia weren't budging when it came to Yuri furthering his education. Yakov made Mila take classes as well when she had finished her primary education. He was just upset that he hadn't forced Georgi or Victor to; but it was too late for that.

"I'm going to have to check with Sofia about her competitions."

"Who is Sofia?"

"My girlfriend…Sofia Glebova. She's a Kazakh rhythmic gymnast."

"Oh." Yuri said reaching over and plucking Potya up off the couch where she was curled up.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" Beka asked. His face was etched with concern.

"Nothing, I swear! Um, how long have the two of you been together?" Yuri said quickly, trying to mask his hurt.

"Not long. Honestly our parents set us up."

"Oh…anyways, let me know if you are able to come or not. Talk to you in a few days?"

"Of course."

Yuri ended the call and threw his phone against the pillows on his couch before curling up with Potya. Tears weld up in his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. Why had Beka kept this from him? Weren't they best friends? They had always told each other everything from the start of their friendship. Hadn't they? So why was this hurting so much?

For what seemed like hours, Yuri lay against the cushions of his couch, clutching Potya against his chest. The only thoughts that had continually circled through his head were ' _why had Beka not told him?'_

Perhaps he didn't want to upset Yuri? Why, they were nothing more then friends. Beka had never expressed any sort of other feelings towards him. Even if Yuri had at one point had a "crush" on his best friend, he was too scared to do anything about it. Besides that was years ago…before Yuri ever presented…before any of the bullshit that was currently going on. Before Yuri realized just how deep his feelings actually ran.

Man he was fucked.

* * *

The disposition that has settled over Yuri stays with him for several more weeks. He refuses to talk to anyone. He even takes a mini vacation to Moscow to visit his grandpa, stating that St. Petersburg is too stifling and that he needs a break. Yes, he and Beka had their normal conversations via Skype and they still sent their normal text messages, yet things just didn't feel the same.

Even after returning from seeing his grandpa, things seemed to be a little better. Yuri even went so far as to go to the rink for some off-season condition. Victor and Yuuri were still annoying as ever. Georgi had finally gotten over his last love interest; only to find a new one to he couldn't stop talking about; while Mila was going on about the new hockey player that she was dating. And of course, Yakov was red-faced and yelling at his skaters to get their shit together or go home – all of them except for Katsuki. He actually did what Yakov suggested, unlike his fiancé.

"So Yuri, Petro is throwing a party this weekend." Mila said, during their lunch break. "Want to come?"

Seeing that he honestly didn't have anything better to do with his last weekend before summer classes began at the University of St. Petersburg, he figured that he better go out with a bang. "Sure, why the hell not."

* * *

There have been times in his life that Yuri is thankful that his grandpa doesn't have Instagram. And this past weekend is one of them. He may have enjoyed it when he was tossing back shot after shot of vodka with a drop dead gorgeous model named Inessa Panina on his lap – who now according to her Instagram is calling herself his girlfriend. Thankfully, she's 18, he quickly learns once he is sober enough to focus on his phone the following morning. That he can deal with for now. Hopefully this all blows over.

But scrolling through his pictures from last night, his isn't so sure. There is picture after picture of him and Inessa kissing and cuddling – both selfies and some that had been taken by others – some are posted to Instagram and others aren't.

This isn't going to blow over quickly. He dropped his cellphone down on his bed before collapsing against it.

Fuck.

Thankfully he had been coherent enough not to sleep with her the night before because from what it looks like in some of these photos that just about happened. Plus he knew Mila had made sure that he got safely home via taxi last night – that he can recall somewhat.

His head was pounding from his hangover. Could this day get any worse?

Somewhere on his bed, his phone dinged with a text alert. Blindly reaching for his phone, Yuri found it and looked at his alert screen. It was a message from Victor.

The day just got worse.

 _ **|Old Man: 'We are about to leave for Japan! Don't forget to check on Makkachin for us! See you in three weeks!'|**_

That's right. Victor and Yuuri were leaving for their yearly trip to Japan during the off-season and he had been volunteered to watch Makkachin in exchange for katsudon dinners upon their return. He could live with that. Less cooking he had to do for himself.

But for now, he'd sleep. He'd check on Makkachin later.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Yuri thumbed through several alerts that he chose to ignore, a few missed calls from Yakov, and several texts from Mila. He actually read one from Inessa. He was surprised that she had put her contact information in his phone:

 _ **|Inessa: 'I'll see you in a few months when I get back from New York. Miss you already! 3'|**_

Yup. He was completely fucked.

* * *

The following morning, bright and early, Yuri had managed to drag himself out of bed. The night before, he had packed up everything he would need for the day – his skates, a notebook of some kind to attempt to take notes on – thankfully he was taking one dance class and one Introduction to French class with another class online - along with a change of clothes for practice. It was going to be killer, but to be able to live on his own, he'd suffer.

After stopping to check on and feed Makkachin, with a promise of a walk and more food later, Yuri dragged himself to his favorite coffee stand. He could use some caffeine.

"A black tea with milk and sugar," he said looking down at his cell phone as he ordered.

"That will be 200 rubles," the cashier said.

Yuri handed over the money before moving down to wait for his order. He still felt like utter shit from his hangover, so hopefully tea would help him out. As he waited, his sense of smell was suddenly taken over by the sweetest smell in the world. It was almost like fresh apples and cinnamon – no, more like a fresh apple pie. Like the ones his grandma used to bake so long ago…

It was then that Yuri looked up and was met with a piercing set of blue eyes.

A jolt went through his entire body, while the alpha part of his brain – the part that he tried so hard to suppress roared to life.

 _Mine. My Mate…_

* * *

 _ **AN: Whew! I've been trying for days to get this done, but real life got in the way. But I finally got it typed up! So here's how this story works…the chapters flip flop for the most part. The next chapter with Victor and Yuuri will be taking place about the same time as the end events of this chapter. So in essence you've already got a sneak peek! ;)**_

 _ **Reviews, likes and love help me write faster!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Be brave little one._

 _Make a wish for each sad little tear._

 _Hold your head up though no one is near_

 _Someone's waiting for you._

 _Don't cry little one._

 _There'll be a smile where a frown use to be_

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** Ups and Downs

Victor gently traced the outline of the young woman's face in the picture that he held in his hand as he sat in the first class section of the Aeroflot flight from Moscow to Tokyo. Yuuri was curled up against him in his reclined seat, sleeping. They were on their third flight in two days - but number connecting flights didn't matter. What mattered was that he was a step closer to his sister and the picture in his hand was proof of it.

It was a picture that Mrs. Zotova, the elderly woman the Katya knew as her grandmother, had given him of his sister, had taken 6 months ago. A picture of just Katya's face, bathed in the autumn sunlight with a dark purple and blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. In this simple picture, Victor could see the same vivid blue eyes that he had and the same chestnut colored hair that he remembered, yet now there was a hint of platinum to it, framing her face in a gentle wave. Yet, she looked so much like their mother. Oh, how he missed them both.

The last few days had been a whirlwind. From finding out the name of the family and the location of who had adopted Katya from the private investigator to changing his and Yuuri's flights around so that they could go to Yekaterinburg to visit this family on their way to Japan to learning more about his sister's past 12 years then he ever thought he would, Victor's last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster. There had been plenty of ups, but also a few downs about what he had learned about his sister:

The Ups: Katya was alive and had been adopted into a loving family that had taken care of her shortly after she had been placed into the children's home when she was 4. She had also been allowed to figure skate and was apparently really good at it too - she had won the Russian Junior Nationals when she was 13. And she had always believed that someday her older brother would come looking for her.

The Downs: When she was 10, her adopted mother died from cancer. A year later, her adopted father left her with her adopted grandparents to be raised, followed by loosing her adopted grandfather 4 years later. Then shortly after she had won the Russian Junior Nationals, she presented as an omega, which prompted her to quit skating. She knew that she didn't have to, but she and her adopted grandparents felt that it was safer. Especially after what happened when she was 14…

When Mrs. Zotova had described what had happened to Katya when she was 14, Victor had shook with so much anger, that tears had begun to form in his eyes. It took a firm grip from Yuuri on his leg to calm him down.

' _She's had a rough few years,' Mrs. Zotova reminded him and Yuuri before they departed the small home on the outskirts of Yekaterinburg, the previous day. 'If there is anyone who can bring her smile back, it would be you. She never gave up hope that the two of you would be reunited. Also that was one reason why she moved to St. Petersburg. Yet she is also scared…especially of letting anyone in. It took a lot for me to let her even move that far away. But it was for the best. And now I know it will all be worth it just to see her smile once again. It has been so long.'_

Scared was putting it mildly. He and Yuuri were told of a little of what treatment Katya had received, but Mrs. Zotova assured them both that Katya was well enough to live on her own now. Although if he had gone through half of what she had, there was no telling what he would be like. Hopefully he could do what Mrs. Zotova wanted most for Katya...simply to see her smile. He slipped her photo safely into the notebook that was in the seat pocket in front of him. He had brought the tattered notebook from his bedside table with him that held the picture of him and Katya. He felt that this was the perfect place for his new photo of her.

Once the photo was safely put away, he scrolled through his contacts to the newest addition – **'Katya Nikiforov'**. Her adoptive grandmother had given him Katya's phone number for when he returned to St. Petersburg. She said that she would be sure to let her know that he was looking for her and to pass on his contact information as well.

Things were looking up.

Reclining his seat back, Victor curled his body as close as he could with Yuuri's in their plush seats. He reached down and laced his fingers together with his sleeping fiancé's. Out of instinct, Yuuri gripped Victor's fingers tightly in his sleep and moved closer to his omega, who wrapped his arms around him as he settled down to sleep as well. Neither of them truly cared about secondary roles. All they cared about was each other.

Yet, as Victor drifted off to sleep as new fear gripped his thoughts.

With all that had happened to his sister, would she still even want to meet him? Or worse, what if something had happened to her in St. Petersburg already? Or even while he and Yuuri were in Japan?

A finger gently tracing down the side of his face brought him out of his thoughts and slowed down his racing heart. "Vitya?" a sleepy voice asked. "What has your heart racing?"

Victor pressed his face against Yuuri's scent gland, inhaling his love's calming scent before speaking. "What if something has already happened to Katya and I'm too late? I was too late 12 years ago and what if I'm too late now?"

Yuuri pulled Victor closer to him and allowed his pheromones to calm his fiancé a little more. He wasn't going to release a lot of them, just enough since they were on a plane. Victor did not need to succumb to a panic attack on a plane because that would send him into a panic attack. And boy would the gossip sites have a field day with that story.

"I'm sure she is fine," Yuuri calmly said, running his fingers along Victor's back. "Mrs. Zotova had talked to her a few days ago and she said she would let her know that you were looking for her. Who knows. You might have a text from her when we get to Tokyo!"

"Perhaps."

* * *

The last leg of their trip seemed the longest and by the time Yuuri and Victor arrived at Fukuoka International Airport, they were both dead on their feet. Thankfully Mari met them there, instead of them having to take the train to Hasetsu.

"Wow, you both look like death warmed over!" Mari said, as she drove back to the onsen in Hasetsu. "You never look this tried after flying from St. Petersburg."

"We had to make a slight detour," Yuuri sleepily said, turning his head to look in the backseat, where Victor was sleeping against the window. "We had to fly to Yekaterinburg to meet with someone first. It wore out Victor."

"Seems like it." Mari said, glancing out the corner of her eye, noticing that her little brother was rubbing his temples with his glasses off. He normally did that when he was stressed. "Everything ok?"

"I 'm just worried about Victor. That's all."

Mari didn't say anything, knowing that if Yuuri needed to talk then he would. Then again, if he wouldn't talk to her there was definitely one Katsuki who he always would talk to. He might not open up right away, but he ultimately would. He always did. He might be the only alpha in a family full of betas, but she was still his big sister and she could read him like an open book at times.

* * *

More often than not, Yuuri would be the one who slept in, while Victor would be the one who would be up at the crack of dawn – especially after traveling. Yuuri was always one to suffer from jetlag. Yet the last few days, it had been the other way around. Even Yuuri knew that was to be expected with Victor's heat beginning in a few days.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he watched Victor sleep. His face looked relaxed for the first time in days. But who could blame him with learning everything he had about the last 12 years of his sister's life – particularly the last 3…

Sighing in his sleep, Victor snuggled deeper into his pillow. Sensing that sleep would be eluding him, Yuuri pressed a soft kiss against Victor's forehead before slipping out of their bed and out of the room.

Alone with his thoughts, Yuuri made his way down to the kitchen. It was early enough in the morning that either nobody would be up or someone would. He actually hoped that his mother was awake. He could use her advice.

What was bothering him was the fact that Victor had essential walled himself off emotionally since they arrived in Hasetsu. He only wished that Victor would talk to him about whatever was bothering him and not hold everything inside. He'd be the first to admit that he wasn't the best communicator, but even he was scared that if Victor kept on this path that he might even force his heat not to happen. And they didn't need that to happen. Victor needed this heat to occur - not only because it was his yearly heat, but also to help rid his system of his current dosage of suppressants so that he could change to a new dosage before he and Yuuri even considered trying for a family in the near future.

As he entered the onsen's kitchen, he could smell his mother's cooking. Oh how he missed her when he was in Russia.

"Good morning, okaa-san," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yuuri. Is Victor still sleeping?" Hiroko said, looking up at her son with a smile on her face despite the early morning hour. She saw Yuuri nod his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and watched her.

"Would you like any help?" he offered after a few minutes.

"Oh I have it handled. But you look like you have something on your mind. You are never up this early after traveling. Everything ok with you and Victor?"

Yuuri sighed as he looked down into his coffee cup from where he had set it down on the table. His mother was always the best at knowing when something was bothering him. "Am I a good alpha?"

Hiroko stopped chopping the vegetables that she was preparing for the day and moved towards her son. She tilted up his chin so she could look into his eyes. "Why do you even question that, Yuuri?"

As Yuuri looked up at his mother's soft smiling face, he couldn't help but break down in tears as his arms wrapped around her waist. He cried her slender figure as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't think that I'm strong enough to be an alpha."

"And does that matter to Victor? He loved you before he knew you were an alpha and you knew he was an omega. That is what matters most."

Yuuri sniffled and dried his eyes as he pulled back from his mother. She moved to sit down in the chair across from him. "Is that everything that is bothering you? Because you always question your worth when something triggers it."

He shook his head no.

"Then what is it?" she gently asked, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

Yuuri sighed before telling her about the last week in his life – from the panic attack that Victor had to his revolution that he had a little sister to Victor receiving an email from the private investigator, which prompted the side trip to Yekaterinburg.

"And yet you supported him through it all."

"I guess so."

"What about now? How is he now?"

"He's scared that something's going to happen to her before we get back to St. Petersburg since that is where she is living now. Something really bad happened to her a few years ago. When Victor learned about it, he shook with anger. I have never seen him so angry before. I almost had to command him to calm down. I never want to have to make him submit to me."

"Perhaps what the two of you need is a day to yourselves," Hiroko said standing up. She started to move about the kitchen, gathering things. "I'll pack you both a lunch, so go enjoy the beach. It going to be a gorgeous day."

Yuuri nodded as he stood up and gently kissed his mother's cheek before leaving to go see if Victor was awake yet. Perhaps that was exactly what they needed.

Time at their favorite beach.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hmmm…so is Victor going to open up to Yuuri? *shrugs* But at least next chapter you get to find out how Yuri is dealing with meeting his 'mate'.**_

 _ **Reviews, likes, follows and love are fuel for my muse. Please feed her!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Be brave little one_  
 _Make a wish for each sad little tear_  
 _Hold your head up though no one is near_  
 _Someone's waiting for you_

 _Don't cry little one_  
 _There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_  
 _You'll be part of a love that you see_  
 _Someone's waiting for you_

Chapter 5: Tiny Dancer

Yuri transition easily into the approach for the quad salchow from his simple loops around the rink. He had enough speed, enough rotations, yet once again he found himself sprawled across the ice on the landing, instead of on his blades.

Sitting on the ice for a moment, he took a breath before getting back up and beginning his approach once again. This was the second day this week that his skating had been atrocious. Yesterday, he couldn't land a triple or quad axel and only a double some of the time. And today it is the salchow. Sure it was the off-season, but this was ridiculous. Hopefully he wasn't about to go through another growth spurt. That was the last damn thing he needed.

"YURI! OFF THE ICE NOW!" Yakov bellowed from the sideboards where he had been observing.

Yakov watched as Yuri slammed his blade into the ice, spun around and skated towards the exit of the rink. He silently handed Yuri his blade guards as he approached him. "What gives!" Yuri demanded as he slammed his guards on.

"You are not focused! You haven't landed a triple or a quad in two days! I don't want you hurt!"

Yuri scoffed at what Yakov was saying as he took a swig of water from the bottle that was sitting next to his jacket and cellphone on the boards.

"No skating the rest of the week!"

"What!" Yuri screamed, slamming down the bottle. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is! I'm your coach! I'm not going to let you injure yourself when you aren't in the right frame of mind! You have until Monday to figure out what's wrong. Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on your classes now instead of skating so much? Wasn't that part of our agreement?"

In a huff, Yuri grabbed his jacket and phone before storming off to the locker rooms. Yakov sighed as Mila skated towards him. "What was that about?" she asked. "I haven't seen him that angry in a long time."

"Forced vacation," he said, turning his attention back to the other skaters that were still on the ice.

* * *

Yuri adjusted his earbuds as he exited the metro station near the university. If he wasn't going to be allowed to skate and figure out what his problem was, perhaps dancing would be able to help sort out his problems. His music was set to random, however he really wasn't paying attention to it. Instead his mind kept going back to the piercing set of blue eyes that he had seen just two days ago, which caused the alpha part of him to roar to life, claiming ' _mine and my mate,'_ within Yuri's mind.

It had been an encounter lasting for only a moment, yet Yuri's alpha side couldn't let it go. The sweet smell of apples and cinnamon that had assaulted his senses. The piercing blue eyes. The tender smile and soft voice that followed.

Shit.

Was this his problem?

Was his alpha side his fucking problem?

Had the barista from the other morning actually been his mate like his alpha side claimed? Dammit. How the hell was he going to be able to find her? he was pretty certain that she was a temporary worker at that stand since he normally didn't see her there because he was a regular there – and he hadn't seen her there in the last two mornings, nor had he asked.

Well he now had a few days to figure out how to find this barista to calm his alpha side down. Hopefully then his problem with skating would be solved.

* * *

Adjusting his bag as he slung it across his body as he shoved his earbuds back into his ears, Yuri tried to shut out the world for a few more minutes until he reached his introduction to French class. His intermediate ballet class was a joke. He merely took it hoping to gain more practice outside of his instruction from Lilia.

He had been sadly mistaken. His instructor, Oksana Ilyiana, claimed that she had performed with Lilia. Yuri had wanted to question her on that because it was obvious from the beginning that it hadn't been the Bolshoi Ballet. Even he was better at an arabesque then she was. he had been in the class for three days and he was already fed up with it, but he knew that if he dropped the class then Yakov would make him move back in with him and Lilia – which would even be worse now since his coach and ballet instructor were currently trying to reconcile their failed marriage. Having to move back in with them would only be worse.

He would just suck it up and suffer through it.

As he was walking down the hallway towards the front of the lower level of the Fine Arts Building where the various dance studios were located. Different dance classes were still going on – some just beginning, some ending. Yet Yuri paid no attention to any of them. That was until he past by one of the smaller dance studios.

As he did, his senses were assaulted with a faint but prevalent sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. Stopping in the hallway, Yuri inhaled the mouth-watering scent as he turned back towards the smaller dance studio. He slowly moved towards the window of the studio and peered inside.

Standing at the barre at the far wall was a slender figure who was a few centimeters shorter then he was, stood stretching her right leg in an arabesque. The reflection in the mirror showed a pair of piercing blue eyes watching him…

…the same piercing blue eyes that he had not been able to stop thinking about for the last three days.

Holy hell.

 _Mine. My mate…_

He watched with bated breath as the young woman switched legs and performed an arabesque with her left leg before turning around to look at him through the window with a slight smirk on her face before falling easily into a front split.

His alpha side came surging forward, trying to take back over his body, yet he fought against it and mentally shoved it back down – for the meantime at least. Just how long was he going to be able to suppress his secondary, when all he had been able to think about for the last few days had been her?

Fuck.

He was half tempted to storm into the studio and claim her as his right then and there, answering every one of the demands that his alpha side was issuing. Yet the other half of him had no idea what to do. Most girls who were interested in him were part of the Yuri Angels fan club that still haunted him at times, although they had seemed to calm down at times.

"Enjoying the sights I see," a voice said moving to stand next to him.

"Hun?" Yuri said, taking out his earbuds and turning to look at the figure standing to his left. Standing next to him was one of the guys from his dance class – Dmitry something.

"Her name is Katya Zotova. She's a first year like us, but she's a far better dancer than anyone I've ever met. The rumor is that she was asked to both the Bolshoi Ballet Academy and the Vaganova Academy, but she turned them both down."

Yuri didn't say anything as he turned and walked away from the dance studio window. Something about the name Katya Zotova sounded familiar, although he couldn't remember what exactly it was. Perhaps he'd Google her name later and see what came up for shits and giggles – that was if other parts of his anatomy would cooperate with him, since he already was quite uncomfortable and he still had another class to attend.

It was going to be a miserable few hours.

* * *

It was early evening by the time that Yuri had manage to quell his alpha side enough to be able to focus once his classes were over for the day. He barely could make it back to his apartment before his need was too great. But once his alpha side had been satisfied, he went over and took care of Makkachin for the second time that day before finally crashing for the day.

Lying on his couch with Potya curled up at his feet, he actually did Google the name Katya Zotova.

"No fucking way," he said out loud glancing at the results that Google pulled up about her. He clicked on a video link that popped up. Even though the video was dated a few years ago, there was no question that this was a video of the same young woman in question.

He immediately knew why he thought her name sounded familiar.

* * *

Katya Zotova took a deep breath as she performed the choreography that she had planned for herself in her head, yet the opening of the door to the dance studio caught her attention. She glanced up and saw one of the young men who had been watching her yesterday enter – Yuri Plisetsky, the ice tiger of Russia.

He stood at the back of the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning and looking at him after a moment of silence.

"Why'd you quit figure skating?"

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit stunned. She was pretty certain that most people had forgotten that she had ever skated, let alone won anything.

"You're Katya Zotova are you not?"

Katya nodded.

"Why'd you quit figure skating?" he repeated. "You were so good at it. You could be winning the Grand Prix, Euros and the Worlds today if you had only stayed with it. So what made you quit?"

Katya's breath hitched. Why was this stranger questioning her? Why did he want to know about her past? What was in it for him? "Look, I just did. Now unless you have something…"

"Choreograph my programs for next season." Yuri quickly said, cutting her off.

"Hun?" she asked, a little confused.

Yuri took a deep breath before explaining what he wanted. "The old man is going to be up katsudon's butt since it's his last season and Yakov won't let me do my own choreography after that stunt I pulled at the Grand Prix Final during my senior debut. Which means either Lilia has to do it or I find someone on my own."

She raised an eyebrow in a bit of confusion. "Okay…a lot of that went completely over my head. I don't know who the old man is or what a katsudon is. Nor who Yakov is. But are you talking about Lilia Baranovskaya doing your choreography?"

"Yeah. She's good and all, but I want something different!"

"I'm sure that Lilia Baranovskaya can do that. Perhaps if you simply talked to her."

Yuri laughed at that. "Have you met her? She makes the Russian ice hockey team look tame."

Katya had no response to that. She knew exactly how prima ballerinas could get when they wanted things to be perfect.

"So are you going to help me?"

"No," she said as she walked past him, grabbing her bag and heading down the hall towards the locker rooms.

Yuri stood there stunned for a moment. what had just happened? His alpha side was screaming out in pain from the rejection from their mate when he had never even claimed her as his yet. Even so, why did it hurt so bad?

Shit.

If he didn't figure out how to fix this, there was now way that he would be able to even skate come Monday morning.

* * *

Heading into the campus bookstore after his French class to pick up his supplementary textbook that he ordered for his class, Yuri couldn't help but let his mind drift back to what had taken place that morning with Katya. Why had she turned him down? He had been so certain that she would had accepted his offer to choreography his skating routines this season, especially after he had seen how she moved on the ice back when she skated.

It was almost like she made music with her body.

Shit.

He was beginning to think like the old man.

But then again, Katya did remind him of someone when he had watched the videos of when she had skated. He just couldn't place who it was.

After he paid for his book and was leaving the bookstore, something caught his eye. Sitting in the small student café in the corner of the library sat Katya. Yet leaning over her, dangerously close to her scent gland was an alpha.

An alpha that was making her extremely uncomfortable.

The scent of rotten apples was permeating the air throughout the café and into the bookstore. Katya's normally sweet scent had gone sour.

Gone sour because of this asshole. And that alone made Yuri see red.

Clinching his fist by his side, he made his way towards the omega that he wanted more than anything to get to know better and then claim as his own. He'd be damned if anyone else would be able to do so before he'd get a chance. Hopefully what he is about to do, works because if it doesn't will probably end up in an alpha fight. And that is the last thing that Yuri wants or needs to happen.

"There you are!" Yuri happily said, moving into Katya's line of sight. "I thought that you were going to meet me outside. Anyways, I got that book I needed, so are you ready to go?"

He held out a hand towards her with a smile on his face as the other alpha looked in between him and her in confusion. Yuri was about to say something else, when Katya accepted his hand and stood up from the table with her things. Pulling her tight against him, he quickly led her out of the bookstore and away from the alpha.

Once they were far enough away, Yuri loosened his grip on her shoulder and allowed her to walk on her own once again. "Thank you for that back there," she quietly said as she moved to walk next to him.

"You looked uncomfortable. Besides if that was one of my rink mates being bothered I would had laid the guy out. I highly doubt that you allow your secondary nature to determine what you do in life."

Katya shook her head no. "Perhaps that's why its called 'secondary'."

"Probably."

"Anyways, given its almost lunch time how about I treat you to the best sandwich that the university has to offer." Katya offered, quickly dropping the discussion about secondary genders. "There's this little deli down the street that I love to go to. So how about it?"

Never one to turn down a free meal, Yuri agreed. "Lead the way."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Yuri found himself both listening to the stories that Katya was telling him about herself – from the various places around Russia she has danced and who she has danced for to why she turned down dance schools – " _I want to become a translator and help people more than dance"._ Yet they never talked about why she gave up ice skating. She was always quick to avoid that subject.

On the other hand, Yuri actually talked about himself. He told her about his skating family – from the old man to katsudon to Beka. He even showed her a picture of Potya that he had on his phone. Katya thought that the fluffy white cat was adorable.

"I'm more of a dog person myself, but I do have both a cat and a dog," Katya said taking out her phone and pulling up a picture. She handed the phone to Yuri. There was a selfie of Katya with a dark tabby cat on her lap and a black Labrador retriever curled up next to her. "Sasha is the cat and Luka is the dog."

"Do they get along?"

"Luka was the one who brought Sasha to me in a storm. Wanted me to save her. So I did. They've been best friends since. I haven't had Sasha for very long, just a few months. Luka I've had for almost three years. He moved with me from Yekaterinburg."

Taking her phone back from Yuri, she noticed what time it was. "Oh wow! I didn't realize it was so late. I really hate to leave, but I have to get going to my job or else I'm going to have a studio full of little kids wondering where their dance instructor is," she said standing up from their table.

"I thought you worked at the little café on the corner as a barista?" Yuri asked following suit.

"Oh! I was helping out a friend in crisis. She's the manager there and several of her employees were out sick, so I stepped in and helped out. It was just for a few days," she answered as they walked out of the deli.

Now things were beginning to make sense. He had only seen her there that one day because she wasn't employed there. Good thing he hadn't asked who she was.

Just outside of the deli, Katya stopped and turned towards Yuri as she took out a pen from her bag. She pulled his hand towards her and wrote something down on the palm of it before letting it go. "Look, I was rude this morning although I'm still not quite sure why you want me to choreograph your skates. Anyways, come see me tomorrow morning since I know your dance class doesn't meet and we'll talk or your can just text or call."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking down the street.

Stunned for a moment, Yuri simply watched her go, left only with the sweet scent of cinnamon and apples in her wake. Once she was out of sight, he looked down at the palm of his hand to see what she had written.

It was her phone number.

He quickly took out his own phone and added her to his contacts before he headed over to take care of Makkachin. Knowing his luck, Victor's stupid mutt would lick the number off his hand and ruin what had become a pretty good day.

* * *

Yuri couldn't help but smile. The last week had been nothing short of perfect. Katya had agreed to help him with his short program at least and as long as it was deemed suitable from both Yakov and Lilia, then she would help him with his free program as well. Then after building up the courage over a couple of days, he asked Katya out on a date – his first real date. Needing to calm down a little, he actually called both his grandfather and Yuuko for advice – the latter he made swear he wouldn't tell Yuuri that he had called asking for dating advice, since it would obviously get back to the old man.

Both told Yuri the same thing: simply be yourself. Yuri hoped that was enough.

And it had been. After going to first to dinner then to a late movie, Yuri wanted to make sure that Katya made it safely back to her apartment. Once there, she gave him a good night kiss on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful night. Yet as she pulled away, she was almost hesitant in her movements and as soon as Yuri could look into her vivid blue eyes with his vibrant green ones, without hesitation he pulled her face back towards him and gently, but deeply kissed her lips.

It was the perfect way to end a perfect evening.

Since then Yuri has felt like he is lighter than air – especially when he is around her. Perhaps this is why the idiots act they way they do when they are around each other, especially the old man. Yet whatever it was, he was liking the feeling.

Others could tell that something had changed in him as well. Yakov saw the difference immediately when Yuri had landed all his quads along with various jump combos during his first practice back on the ice after his forced vacation. Even Mila and Georgi could tell that something had changed. But no one dared to ask him what it was. They simply wanted it to stay how it was.

Even though the sun had come out for a brief moment in Yuri Plisetsky's life, a little rain must fall.

He was leaving an afternoon practice a little later than normal since he wasn't planning on coming to the rink at all that weekend. He had plans with Katya all day Saturday and then he was going to relax on Sunday, probably catch up on his French homework. Instead he received a phone call that would change all of those plans.

"Hey! I was just…" he said answering his phone, thinking it was Katya.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't Katya Zotova. This is her advisor Oksana Ilyiana. Is this Mr. Plisetsky?"

"Yes. What's happened to her?"

"Don't worry, just stay clam. She's fine. But I need you to come University Medical Center immediately and I'll explain everything when you get here. I'll meet you at the emergency entrance."

Turning back to the rink, Yuri sprinted inside and found Yakov finishing up some paperwork in his office. Quickly explaining what he had just been told, Yuri asked his coach if he could drive him to the medical center because taking public transportation at this hour of the afternoon would take too long. Yakov agreed.

Within minutes, Yuri was sprinting through the emergency entrance of the medical center looking everywhere for his university dance instructor. He found her sitting in an uncomfortable chair, near the entrance just like she said that she would be doing. "Ah. Mr. Plisetsky. Good, perhaps Katya will calm down now. Come, follow me." Professor Ilyiana said leading Yuri down into the emergency department of the hospital. He quickly fell into step next to her.

"What happened professor?" he hesitantly asked.

"We aren't quite sure. But from what we have been able to gather from video evidence and what she has told us, Katya was attacked by a young man for not giving into his advances a few days ago. And it happened out in the open! Thankfully her attacker was apprehended before anything serious could take place and he will be dealt with. Yet Katya is not handling it well."

Yuri couldn't help but growl a little when he heard that Katya had been attacked. It was that shithead from the other day. That fucking alpha. If he ever saw that alpha again he would rip him to pieces for laying a hand on Katya and that rage only got worse when he saw what she looked like, lying in the hospital bed, obviously in some pain as her advisor led him into the small room where she was lying. There was a dark bruise against her cheek, along with a black eye. An hand print was around her neck and what looked like to be a brace of some kind on her wrist. He was immediately by her side, placing his hand gently against her non-bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he gently said as he traced her cheek with his finger tips.

"You can't always be."

"But I should have been."

She shook her head no. "You came now. To take care of me," she said with a smile on her face as she turned her head into his hand and pressed her noise against the scent gland in his wrist. He knew that the omega side of her was doing this for comfort and he would let her. She might never had told him straight out that she was an omega, but he could tell - his _alpha_ side could tell.

"Always," he barely whispered a he leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

* * *

Once Katya was cleared to leave the hospital later that night as long as she had supervision the entire weekend, which meant that Yuri would be sleeping on the couch in her apartment, Katya was free to go home. Much to his surprise, Yakov was waiting for them in the ER waiting room. "I figured that you would need a ride."

Yuri didn't say anything since he was in a bit of shock, and all he could do was nod yes as he led Katya out to his coach's car and helped her into the backseat where he sat next to her. He did manage to tell Yakov Katya's address since he remembered it from the other night when they had gone on their date and he had met her at her apartment.

It didn't take them long to arrive there. And even shorter amount to get up to the second floor apartment and inside. Once inside, Yuri suggested that Katya get into some more comfortable and into her bed, while he took out Luka. Then he would make a cup of tea for her.

"Then can I cuddle with you?" she softly asked.

"If that's what you want," he answered, as he grabbed Luka's leash and headed out the door with him, while she went to make herself comfortable.

While outside, Yuri sent a text message asking Mila to go check on Makkachin for him and that he would explain everything to her later. She agreed, as long as he was buying her dinner because of it. He agreed to that. Then he quickly headed back inside after his quick walk with Luka only to find Katya curled up on her bed sound asleep with Sasha. Yuri couldn't help but smile at first, but then worry set in.

Why had she not handled thints well at the hospital before he arrived? Was her omega side already reacting to him that strongly? He knew what his alpha side was doing.

Shit. He needed help.

Biting his lower lip, he scrolled through his contacts until he reached the one he knew he could trust. Perhaps he should send a text message first instead of calling.

 ** _|Yuri P: 'Sorry to bug you. Are you awake?'|_**

Almost instantly, he was sent a response of yes. He quickly hit his call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katsudon." Yuri said. "I'm sorry to call but I need some advice..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Whew! Long chapter and a lot happened. So let me know what you think! And the line about a little rain falling was from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.**_

 _ **Comments, Likes and Favs are fuel for my muse!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Be brave little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you_

 _Don't cry, little one_  
 _There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_  
 _You'll be part of the love that you see_  
 _Someone's waiting for you_

 _Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_  
 _And you're sure to see the light_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Second Nature**

Second guessing himself had always been a downfall of Yuuri's. He'd be the first to admit that he never did have much confidence in himself or the things he did – not skating and especially not being an alpha.

That was until Victor showed up in his life. Starting with his Eros program that he choreographed for Yuuri, Victor always sought to give Yuuri boosts of confidence where he could.

In his skating.

In his life.

Then eventually in his _love_ life.

Yuuri could never be more thankful for that.

Yet, even with these boosts, there still where times that Yuuri second guessed himself – especially when Victor was having was having an issue with some thing.

They had been in Hasetsu for over a week and Victor's heat was due to start any day. The last few days – no more like the last few weeks – had been nothing but a series of ups and downs. From finding out Victor had a little sister and the tragic story of his family's past to the fact that Victor had hired a private investigator to locate the family that had adopted Katya. Hell he was even shocked that she had actually been found. Just how long had Victor been searching for her? He hadn't exactly asked nor had Victor told him.

Yet even after their arrival in Hasetsu, things still seemed to be somewhat strained between them. Eventually Yuuri managed to get it out of his fiancé that he was scared to message Katya.

' _What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?' Victor admitted as they sat on the beach one afternoon. Fresh tears slowly rolled down the Russian's cheeks._

' _Vitya,' Yuuri softly said, placing a hand against the older man's cheek as he turned it towards him before thumbing the new tears away. 'I doubt that is possible. Even her grandmother said that she never gave up hope that you'd come looking for her.'_

 _Victor's face melted down into even more tears as he collapsed into his mate's arms and sobbed. Yuuri held him close and whispered reassuring words in English, Japanese and Russian to soothe the chaotic feelings of the silver-haired omega. He knew part of it was due to Victor's impending heat while part of it was due to everything that his mate had been through in the last few weeks._

' _Is this what has you so worked up? Scared about your sister's reaction?' Yuuri gently asked once Victor was a bit calmer._

 _Still pressed against his shoulder, Victor slowly nodded yes before looking up. 'Do you want me to call or message her? I've seen you start and stop dozens of messages to her.' Yuuri suggested, pushing aside his own anxiety for his mate._

 _Victor shook his head no as he leaned forward and gave Yuuri a soft kiss on his lips. 'I appreciate that, but I have to do this. I think once my emotions settle after my heat, I will feel better about all of this.'_

Since then, Victor had come out of his shell and things between them had gotten better. They had spent a few days at Ice Castle skating and preparing for Yuuri's final season, along with lazy sessions relaxing the onsen afterwards. There was even an occasion or two when Minako wanted to make sure that Yuuri's dancing was up the snuff. Other than that, they simply relaxed before having to start preparing for Victor's heat. Even though they would be staying at the inn, Yuuri made sure to purchase scent-neutralizing candles to suppress any pheromones that might drift towards the main part of the inn. The last thing that Yuuri wanted was to have to deal with an alpha trying to encroach on his mate.

With the day prior to Victor's heat actually starting winding down, Yuuri was taking care of a few things for his mother while Victor had gone to bed a little early – he had been complaining of his stomach hurting a bit - sadly a side effect of being an omega, he had said before turning in for the night after their evening meal.

He was just walking past the private family sitting room when his phone buzzed with a text message.

 _ **|Yuri P: 'Sorry to bug you. Are you awake?'|**_

Wondering why Yuri would be messaging him, he quickly responded with a 'Yes'. And within seconds, his phone began vibrating as Yuri's call was coming through. Ducking into the darkened sitting room, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Katsudon." Yuri said. "I'm sorry to call but I need some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah…" Yuri trailed off for a moment before beginning again. "See you know how Yakov made me take classes at the university?"

"Yes."

Not sure how much detail he should give to Katsudon, Yuri decides to skip the part where he thinks that she is his mate and go for a basic overview. "Well there was this dancer that I met and we hit it off."

"A dancer? What kind of dancer?"

"Ballet mainly. But I'm sure she could rival even you on the dance floor! Anyways, that's not what this is about. Tonight she was attacked when she was leaving campus by an alpha because she had refused his advances last week. Then at the hospital she had a panic attack of some kind because I wasn't there with her, but she seemed to calm down once I was there. But now I have no idea what to do."

"Ok first off, you need to stay calm. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Yuri said, taking a deep breath. "And this is coming from the guy who is known for his anxiety."

Yuuri chuckled slightly. "trust me, its still there. Now, is she an omega?"

"I'm not sure. I think so, but she hasn't specifically come out and told me."

"Well what is she doing now?"

"Resting."

"Alright. Just to be on the safe side, when we get off the phone, make sure that you are at her side when she wakes up. Since she was attacked, she'll probably want reassurance of some kind."

"Like scenting?"

"Yeah."

"She did that in the hospital a bit."

"She'll probably want it again. Just make sure to comfort her. Don't push. Let her come to you."

"Ok got it. Anything else?"

"That's really it. Just take your time."

"Thanks Katsudon," Yuri said, sounding a bit relieved. "So how's the old man doing?"

Yuuri sighed and immediately Yuri knew something was up. "Things have been difficult, but they are better."

"What's happened?" Yuri questioned.

Yuuri quickly explained about Victor having a sister who was Yuri's age to going to visit the family that had adopted her to Victor's fears that something is going to happen to her. The younger alpha listened to what was being told to him and wondered if his secondary had been something other than alpha would he and Yuuri Katsuki be this close? Perhaps, since Victor was basically an older brother to him; but he would never admit that to anyone – especially neither of the two idiots. Then something about the story about Victor's sister caught Yuri's attention.

"…so she goes to the University of St. Petersburg just like you do. In fact, Victor said that she is exactly one month older then you."

"Wait…what?" Yuri said, cutting Yuuri off.

"I said, she's 17 like you and goes to the same university."

"Aren't you going to tell me her name?"

"Come on, Yurio," Yuuri said, using the nickname that Yuri detested. "That campus is huge."

"Just humor me."

"Fine. Her name is Katya Zotova."

For a brief moment, Yuuri swore that he heard Yuri's breathing hitch before he heard the younger skater start talking again. "You're right, I don't know her. Oh one last thing, how'd you know that Victor was supposed to be your mate?"

Taken back by the question, Yuuri wasn't sure how to exactly answer the question. Honestly, he had just known. "I just knew. Everything just felt right when I was with him. When it's meant to be, you'll know. Trust me. You will."

"Alright. Thanks Katsudon. See ya next week."

Yuuri said his goodbye as he ended the call. Noticing how late it was, he quickly made his way towards the banquet room-turned suite that he and Victor now shared whenever they returned for their visits. As soon as he slid opened the door to the suite, he was hit with the sweetest smell that he would never grow tired of as long as he lived – the smell of cherries and sugar with a hint of spice. And lying in the middle of it was his fiancé in all his glory.

"Yu..u…r…i…" Victor moaned from the center of the bed, which had been turned into a nest for the duration of his heat. "Alpha….I neeeed you."

Victor's heat had begun.

Yuuri watched as Victor began to stroke his hard cock with one hand and please himself with his fingers of his other hand, while slick dripped down his hand. Yuuri groaned at the sight as he adjusted his pants.

"Can I come into your nest?" Yuuri asked.

Victor quickly nodded as he continued to pleasure himself, while watching Yuuri strip out of his clothes before crawling up the bed and into the nest that they would share. Once inside, he quickly captured his mate's lips as his hand replaced Victor's on his cock as he began to stroke the omega to completion.

"That's it Vitya," Yuuri said in between his kisses along the omega's neck. "Let it all out. Let everyone know who you belong it."

Within a matter of minutes Yuuri had stroked Victor to his first completion of his heat and was quickly going for another. And he knew that there was no place that he'd rather be then right here with his mate.

It was like second nature to him by now, just as breathing was.

* * *

 ** _AN : I hope ya'll liked it! Sorry if the ending wasn't to your liking, but I promise that I will write better smut later on. ;)_**

 ** _Likes, Reviews and Favs are food for my muse..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Playing with Fire**

"… _so she goes to the University of St. Petersburg just like you do. In fact, Victor said that she is exactly one month older then you."_

" _Wait…what?" Yuri said, cutting Yuuri off._

" _I said, she's 17 like you and goes to the same university."_

" _Aren't you going to tell me her name?"_

" _Come on, Yurio," Yuuri said, using the nickname that Yuri detested. "That campus is huge."_

" _Just humor me."_

" _Fine. Her name is Katya Zotova…"_

Yuri silently stood in the doorway to Katya's bedroom, watching her sleep as his mind replayed the last part of the conversation with Yuuri from moments ago. She was peacefully curled up beneath a thin blanket with Sasha lying on a nearby pillow and Luka at her feet – almost as if they were both protecting her from something. Perhaps they were. Animals were known to pick up their owners emotions. Even Potya could tell when Yuri was upset, that was when she actually felt like cuddling.

Yet could Katya really be Victor's sister? The most obvious similarity wasn't there – the platinum locks. Katya's hair was a light brown, almost blond color, nothing like Victor's was. Then again, there were times that Yuri could see the silver color in highlights. That was only if the sun hit it just right or something.

Yet there was one physical trait that both Victor and Katya had in common. Their eyes. They both had vivid blue eyes that could rival any blue sapphire.

So was that all that they had in common?

Probably not.

Wait. There was one more thing that Yuuri had mentioned. The Katya that Victor was looking for had a birthday on February 1st and was his age. He knew that Katya was 17 like him, but when was her birthday? He could easily find out by asking her later.

But for now he'd let her sleep. Besides, if she was Victor's sister it really wouldn't matter to him since he already considered the older Russian and his fiancé as his family.

* * *

Scrolling through Instagram, Yuri got a sense of what his fellow skaters were currently up to during their off-season.

Phichit Chulanont was visiting Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia in the states with Lee Seung Gil, doing some off-season training. That was an interesting bunch.

Christophe Giacometti and his boyfriend were vacationing in the South of France and enjoying the beach.

The Crispino twins had pictures up of some family wedding in Italy.

Emil Nekola had a picture posted of himself preparing to skydive out of a plane. He was insane.

And lastly Otabek had actually posted a picture to his Instagram. Well actually it was a tagged picture of him – and his girlfriend. It was the first time since Yuri had found out that his best friend had a girlfriend that he had seen a picture of her. it was a simple picture of a thin young woman with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair sitting on Beka's lap, while Beka had his arm's wrapped around her, resting his head on her shoulder. The caption read something about Beka going and cheering her on during some competition.

Yuri couldn't help but stare at the picture as his finger wavered over the 'like' button. Did he really want to like the picture? Beka was his best friend, but lately it felt like his new girlfriend had come between them. Hell, Beka wasn't even coming to see him this summer because of her! then again, he hadn't really tried that hard to go and visit Beka in Almaty either.

The couch dipping down brought Yuri out of his train of thought. Looking up, he saw Katya silently curled up at the other end of the couch, still wrapped up in a blanket. She wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses and her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, setting his phone to the side, quickly forgetting about Beka and his new girlfriend.

"Sore," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Well you have a few more hours until you can take another pain pill. But I do know that a cold compress will help with the bruises and your eye. Want me to get you one?"

She didn't say anything for a moment as she just looked at him, trying to figure out what to say. After a tense moment, she finally spoke. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can always call Ekaterina…"

"But I want to."

Yuri could feel the mood of the room suddenly change. It seemed to almost become colder. "Why?" she softly asked, as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She pressed her face down against her legs and mumbled something into her blanket – something that Yuri couldn't understand.

"I couldn't understand what you said," he gently said, trying not to upset her.

"Why would you want to help out a breeder whore?" she whispered, looking back up at him as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"Did that asshole call you that?" Yuri demanded as he stood up. His hands were fisted by his side in anger. "Did he?"

Katya's eyes were wide as she took in Yuri's reaction before she shook her head 'no' in response. "But I have in the past…"

Sensing the hurt from Katya, Yuri released his fists and sat back down on the couch – this time a little closer to Katya. Taking a calming breath, he slowly reached out and took ahold of her injured wrist that was now wrapped in a simple wrap. He gently began to run one of his fingers along the exposed finger tips as he continued to calm himself down. "I don't give two shits about a person's secondary. Hell, I always thought I'd be an omega myself but when I didn't present, I assumed I was a beta. Never thought I would turn out to be a fucking alpha. Most alphas I know are pompous assholes. There are two that I can fucking stand to be around," he said as he talked to further calm himself. "My coach Yakov and Yuuri Katsuki. Those are the only two alphas that aren't complete assholes."

"Most alpha's scare me." Katya said, still using her soft voice. "But it wasn't always that way. After I presented as an omega when I was 13, things were ok for a while. Then I began to notice that more and more alphas would approach me – both old and young, male and a few females – with only one thing on their minds. Breeding the omega. I began to suppress my omega side shortly after I was 14, but after I moved here I felt that I needed to up my dosage so that I wouldn't have as many heats. Then perhaps I could conceal my secondary better and not have to worry so much since I was on my own. But I guess I was wrong."

"So your scent has been off since you upped your amount of suppressants?"

"It shouldn't be, but I guess it might be. Maybe that was why I was attacked."

"No I just think he was an asshole."

Katya smiled slightly.

"Ah ha! I knew that was in there." Yuri said, pointing at her with a smile on his face. He gently placed his hand against her non-bruised cheek. "Since I'm an alpha, do I scare you?"

Slowly, she shook her head no. "Your scent, although it isn't overpowering like a lot of alphas can be, is still there. I find it warm and comforting, like home."

He found this odd, since he too suppressed. Yet, he wasn't going to mention this to her since she was already in such an emotional state. "And what is my scent then?"

"Vanilla and fresh spices," she said.

"Which is a perfect combination to match yours – cinnamon and apples. Reminds me of when I was really young and my grandmother was still alive. She would bake the best apple pies," he said running a finger down her cheek before leaning in and gently kissing her lips before a grumble of hunger caused them to pull away from each other. Katya blushed, as Yuri softly kissed her forehead. "Now how about that cold compress and some tea while I order us some take out?"

"Da, that sounds good."

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. Stolen kisses. Cuddles. Walks with Luka. The only time he left Katya was the times he ran – literary ran – to check on Makkachin and Potya, never being gone for long amounts of time. They had spent their time talking about their childhoods, likes and dislikes and what exactly their was. Neither had ever been in a real relationship for one reason or another, yet neither of them could deny that there was something between them.

The conclusion – a slow relationship built on trust and communication was what they would strive for.

"Just as long as you still choreography my routines this season," Yuri said as he held Katya in his arms. They were lying in her bed on Sunday night, their last night to cuddle together for a few days at least. Katya had wanted slow, Yuri agreed – so weekends would be reserved for cuddles in bed.

He was smacked in the face with a pillow.

"So I take that as a yes?"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you convince me to do this." Katya said as she removed the guards from her skates and handed them over to Yuri. It was the following Sunday afternoon. Over a week had gone by since the attack and for the most part, Katya was healed. Her wrist was better and the bruises were lighter. Besides, Yuri had checked on her all week. Everyone at the rink had noticed that something was different about the young skater and they couldn't figure out what it was until Katya had shown up on Tuesday to meet with Yakov and Lilia about Yuri's programs for the upcoming season. It was then that everyone knew – either the Ice Tiger of Russia was a smitten kitten or the kitten had found a playmate. Yet, no one dared to say anything after the glare that he gave once Katya left.

"Well I did manage to get the rink to ourselves for an hour and half. You said and I quote, 'if you can get the rink to yourself, I'll skate a routine.' I simply did as the lady requested."

She huffed before moving away from the sideboard to warm up for a few minutes. Thankfully she had never fully given up skating – only taking part in competitions. Her jumps might not be as good as they could be, but they were decent. "Ok, I'm ready," she yelled from the center of the rink.

Yuri queued up the music that she had handed him from her phone on the rink's sound system as he turned his attention back towards the beauty on the ice. He had watched women's figure skaters before because Yakov made them cheer on fellow rink mates. But he had never truly _**watched**_ them skate.

For someone who hadn't skated often in the last few years, Katya looked at home on the ice. She moved like she was walking on water. Perhaps all the dancing she did was the reason why.

She was just coming out of a spin when a gasp brought Yuri's focus away from the rink. Silently standing next to him was Victor, with Yuuri next to him. His hands were covering his mouth in surprise, yet tears were running down his face.

Good. His surprise had worked.

He knew that the idiots were returning from Japan today, so he had invited them out to dinner so that they could catch up and also because he wanted to introduce them to someone. He never mentioned who he wanted them to meet, even though Victor had bugged him since Wednesday when he had proposed his idea. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he turned back to look at the rink as the song came to an end.

He, Victor and Yuuri all clapped for the young woman just before Victor launched himself onto the ice. "That was beautiful, little one!"

* * *

 _ **AN: And here we shall leave it….sorry it's a bit late. But sadly, my summer has now come to its conclusion. So I am going to try to keep updating the best I can since we are getting to the heart of the story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bee and the Little One**

* * *

Despite his feelings towards the Patriarch and even the Orthodox Church, Victor Nikiforov would gladly admit that there were many things in this life that he could not understand no would he ever understand.

Why were there secondarys?

Why had his father treated his mother so horribly to cause such a rift that the only way she could see a way out was through murder-suicide?

Why had his babushka allowed him and Katya to be separated?

Yet despite his difference of opinion with the church, he was also very thankful.

Thankful for his skating career.

Thankful for the love that he found in Yuuri.

Thankful for those friends who were loyal to him, enough so that he considered them his family.

And now above all he was thankful that he and Katya could be given a second chance at the sibling relationship that had been stolen away from them.

As soon as he and Yuuri had entered the rink, he knew that Katya was there. Call it a hunch or inkling or better yet, he knew because of the music playing. It was the song that their mother had sung to her when she was an infant to calm her down. That was why he called her little one. And over time, it had stuck.

One look at the petite figure who was dancing her way across the rink and Victor was certain about one thing: his heart was complete – he was whole once again. It had taken so long to feel this way again. Yuuri had helped him heal as much as he could; yet it wasn't until Katya had always been the final piece of the puzzle.

The wayward part of his heart.

His little one was finally home.

* * *

 _Be brave, little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you_

* * *

' _Why does it sound like there are more people then just Yuri clapping?_ ' Katya thought to herself as she opened her eyes as she stood in her ending pose. She hadn't skated this routine in a long time and she had needed another second to catch her breath.

Yet what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her brother was here. He was really here! Was this a dream?

"That was beautiful, little one!" he exclaimed practically running onto the ice. Katya moved from her ending pose and quickly skated towards her brother's open arms. Colliding into him, she wrapped herself into his awaiting, opened arms as tears streamed down her face.

"Bee…" she whispered, through her tears.

Pulling her close, Victor tucked her head close against his shoulder as tears filled his eyes as well. "I've missed you too. God, I've missed you," he whispered pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Katya smiled against his jacket where he held her close and sniffled as the tears continued to fall. She had dreamt of this day for a long time. Closing her eyes, she savored her new happiness as she let memories drift through her mind.

…' _Mama, I wanna skate like Bee!' 3-year-old Katya happily said as she watched her brother win another championship for Russia. She looked up at her mother with hope in her eyes._

' _If that is what you want, then you can,' her mother said brushing the hair out of her face. 'No one can stop you from that.'_

 _Turning back and watching her brother be presented with a medal of some sort. All she wanted was to be like him…_

…' _That's it! You got it little one! Just move along the ice, almost like you're dancing.' Victor said encouraging his little sister who was just taking her first weary steps onto the ice. He had been ecstatic when Katya had wanted to learn to skate like him and he promised her that she would become the best female skater in all of Russia._

 _Katya shakily and slowly moved towards where Victor was waiting for in the center of the ice for her. She had moved a little from the sideboards, but suddenly froze up. 'I can't do it!' she cried. 'I'll fall!'_

 _Moving closer to her, Victor held out his hand towards her. 'Be brave, little one. Just like the song mama sings to you.'_

 _Katya nodded as she sniffled and wiped her snotty nose and runny, wet eyes against the sleeve of her sweater. Hesitantly, she moved one foot along the ice before moving the other. The next step was even easier. Within seconds, she had reached her brother. Picking her up in his arms and spinning around, Victor hugged her tightly. 'I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!'_

 _She happily hugged her brother back…_

… _pulling the sheets over her head, Katya attempted to hide from the other girls who shared the room with her. She was scared and alone. Tears streamed down her face as she nestled it against her loyal stuffed dog, Makka. It had been one of the few things she had been allowed to bring with her. The nice lady who had brought her to this new house mentioned something about both of her parents dying. What had happened to her mama? To papa?_

 _What about Bee? Where was he? Why couldn't he take care of her? All she wanted was her big brother to come and save her…_

… _Standing atop the podium, smiling and waving to the crowd, Katya felt her heart breaking slightly. Yes it was wonderful that she had won the Russian National Junior title at age 13. On the other hand, her heart longed for her brother to be there to celebrate with her. She didn't skate for herself – she never had. No, she skated for him…_

… _Katya sunk to her knees in disbelief as her cellphone dropped from her hand once her phone call had ended with her grandmother. Was her grandmother serious? Had she really talked to her brother? Was he really looking for her? Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as a smile spread across her face. Perhaps dreams do come true…_

"Is this a dream?" she whispered.

"If it is, I don't want to wake up." Victor answered, without pulling out of their hug.

"Me either."

* * *

 _Don't cry, little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you_

* * *

Yuuri stood off to the side with Yuri, watching the bittersweet reunion of the Nikiforov siblings. For the last few weeks, Victor had been hesitant about contacting Katya after receiving her contact information. He had finally made up his mind that he was going to call her as soon as he and Yuuri had arrived home from Hasetsu.

That was until Yuri called insisting that they meet him at the rink as soon as they had gotten back. There was someone he wanted them to meet.

And here she was.

Tears weld up in Yuuri's eyes as he turned to look at the younger Russian, standing silently next to him. "Was she the one you called me about?" he whispered.

Without taking his eyes off the siblings, Yuri nodded yes. "Da. After you told me the old man's sister's name, I knew that I had to surprise both of them."

"You certainly did." Yuuri said as he noticed that Victor and Katya had finally moved out of their hug and were getting off the ice.

"Yurio! Thank you!" Victor happily said once he and Katya had made their way back to the exit. The older Russian embraced the smaller one tightly. Yuri briefly struggled against the hug for a moment, however when he saw the smile and the happiness in Katya's eyes, he stopped struggling.

"You're welcome old man," he said as he returned the hug. "Now get off me!"

Both Yuuri and Katya laughed at the interaction between the two male Russian skaters.

"Let's go home," Yuuri suggested after a moment of their continuous banter. "We all have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 _Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright_

* * *

Stories had been told over take out back at Victor and Yuuri's apartment. Memories explained. All while the mood of the night never seemed to wavier from giddy to jovial to a few ecstatic moments – mainly from Victor and his occasional over the top antics.

There was one thing that Yuuri noticed throughout the night – from the moment Katya and Victor had hugged to when she first meet Makkachin to even the small smile upon Yuri's face – the dynamics of his "family" had changed.

And he couldn't wait to see where things would go from here.

* * *

 _Have faith, little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave, little one  
Someone's waiting to love you_

* * *

 ** _AN : Oh the feels! I hope you liked it! Let's see where the reunited siblings go from here?_**

 ** _The song is 'Someone's Waiting For You' from the Disney movie, 'The Rescuers.' So it's not mine._**

 ** _Don't forget that comments, kudos and subscriptions are fuel for my muse. But apparently so is District Learning Day...oh well! The joys of being a teacher. ;)_**


	9. Update -- IMPORTANT INFO!

AS OF AUGUST 18, 2018, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING SOME OF THEM, YOU WILL NEED TO HEAD OVER TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.

MY USER NAME IS KDSkywalker (a direct link wasn't working)

I'M SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.


End file.
